Death Before Dishonor: Interlude
by TVO
Summary: An injured Naruto is licking his wounds after a messy battle one. A terrible battle, a horrible war is about to be waged on Konoha. Sakura is now aware of her true feelings and will finally reveal them to Naruto.
1. Nowhere To Run

**Author's Notes:**

1. This is a first half, or a set-up for a lemon. My goal was to write the best Naruto/Sakura lemon fanfic of all time, or at least a decent one. Basically this is the lemon portion of a bigger action/adventure I'd like to do. I'm not sure I will but I at least wanted to get the Naruto/Sakura portion out of the way to see if I can do that. This is ultimately just a fluffy, lovey interlude I wanted to do because I love the Naruto/Sakura pairing. I can't promise I will do the big action/adventure. And I wouldn't even start posting unless it's actually finished. Because that way I know everyone would get to read it from start to finish. I personally hate it when promising fan fictions start, get good, and then just die. And I hate how other writers on here say it's their pet peeves and then perpetrate it themselves.

2. My major inspirations for this are Desaix and "Training for The Job", Sharingank and her lovely Naruto/Sakura fanfics. Also Dave-d and his fantastic fanfics as well.

3. I lifted/appropriated some J. Michael Stracynski in here, please do NOT sue me, I am very destitute! J. Michael Stracynski did a lot of crap to Spider-man, but he does write some good Peter/MJ moments from time to time, see if you can spot which one.

4. I also lifted a few lines from Evangelion Re-take ALSO NOT MINE PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME. I really thought the love confession in that one was perfect so I kind of wanted to do that with Naruto/Sakura.

5. To give you some timeline on this, I'd set it about two years after the current Naruto on-going manga continuity. The Sasuke/Orochimaru issue has already been solved. How? Not totally sure yet. But basically, my vision of Sasuke is not a totally irredeemable and evil asshole. I love that "Hands of Destiny" (another great Naruto/Sakura fic) accomplishes this.

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was late at night in the Konoha Hopsital in the shinobi wing. In one particular room, the jounin ninja of the Konoha village, Naruto Uzumaki, sat on his bed. Naruto was deep in thought, sitting back against the head-board. He stared down at his bandaged hand and then made it into a fist.

_Dammit. Still sore from the last fight. I need to heal up quicker. I have to be ready for the final battle . . . Will I be able to face him? Crap. This really sucks._

Naruto felt so uncertain. It's a feeling that he hates. He felt that a greater force is controlling events, like something was about to be swallow him up and he could do nothing to stop it. Naruto was actually getting ready to leave, perhaps to go to the fields for some late night training, against doctor's or should he say a certain baa-chan's orders. It was then that Naruto was slightly startled by a noise, the door to his room opened. Naruto was surprised it wasn't the late-shift nurse coming to check on him.

Naruto quickly stood up, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura Haruno, the pink-haired jounin and medical ninja of Konoha. As well as the Fifth Hokage's apprentice entered the room. She was wearing her usual ensemble, short black pants and her red vest/tank top. She was actually looking very downtrodden, the bangs of her hair covering her eyes. It made Naruto very nervous. He'd sometimes see a look like this on her, when she was disappointed, when she was angry and perhaps about to pummel him, or when she was thinking about **him.**

Naruto instantly tried to act cheerful, "Hey Sakura-chan, are you coming to check up on me? Gomen, you probably want to be sleeping now or something, ahehehe." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. He couldn't overcome the cold feeling he felt in the room.

"You can stop that you know." Sakura said, eerily calm.

Naruto looked slightly surprised then looked down, "Gomen."

"Stop it!" Sakura said harshly.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Stop apologizing dammit! It pisses me off hearing you apologize all the time for things that aren't your fault!" Sakura then looked up, there were tears in her reddened eyes, and they were streaming down her beautiful face. The sight broke Naruto's heart.

"Sakura-chan, the last thing I'd ever want is to make you sad, Gomen—" Naruto was about to say before he was promptly cut off and expecting to be pummeled.

"BAKA!" Sakura screamed. She then promptly tackled Naruto. She bear-hugged and glomped onto him causing the dumb-founded Naruto to crash into the thin cushions of his hospital bed. This was certainly not a reaction he was expecting.

Sakura was helplessly sobbing into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to do with his arms and slowly and gently put them to Sakura's back. He made slow and small circles trying to sooth her emotions.

"Hey, hey. Don't be this way, it really hurts me to see you like this, c'mon whatever it is, tell me. We're supposed to be teammates, right? Tell me what's bothering you."

The words struck Sakura and suddenly the tears stopped. She looked up at Naruto, a very strange and pensive look. She then promptly got up and turned around away from Naruto. Naruto was somewhat disappointed losing the warmth and feeling of Sakura in his arms. It was a very new and surprising feeling he enjoyed, even though Sakura was upset. He desired the ability to comfort her.

"Naruto . . ." Sakura was having a hard time speaking, but she knew now was the time. Naruto had sat up on the bed and was paying strict attention to Sakura. She had to speak now; it could be her only chance.

"Naruto . . . do you . . . do you love me?" There she said it. Even though it was just a few simple words, Sakura felt like she had just gotten through the forest of death.

Naruto was nearly paralyzed by her words. If you were to hear the main thoughts going through his head, they would most likely sound like, "Crap in a hat, believe it."

He again tried to improvise and act goofy, "Well yeah! Who wouldn't! You're amazing, smart, a great ninja, and—"

"You know what I mean Naruto! Answer the question dammit." Sakura had now turned around to face him. Her eyes were set and determined. Sakura was being more grave and serious than she ever was before.

Naruto understood. And there was no avoiding it anymore. How often had he longed to hear Sakura ask him this, just not quite in these circumstances. He looked down.

"Hai. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I long for your happiness over everything else. Your smile, it . . . it makes me want to be stronger, so I can see you happy and make you smile all the time." Naruto said the words almost as if by instinct, like they were second nature to him.

Sakura walked slowly over to Naruto, looking pensive once again. Naruto didn't know what to make of it. He started scooting back on his bed, away from what he wasn't sure, maybe Sakura. She raised her arms and set them on his shoulders. Naruto was blushing like mad.

"Look Sakura-chan, let's call it a night you seem pretty--"

Sakura figured the easiest way of shutting up his big, loud, and obnoxious mouth would be covering it with her own, which is exactly what she did. She joined her lips with Naruto, and it suddenly confirmed all her emotions and erased all her doubts. She knew this was where she needed to be.

Naruto was once again incredulous about this. His eyes were wide open and were ready to bulge out of his sockets. If you could hear his thoughts again it would be something like this:

"Holy fucking crap in a fucking hat! Ramen! Crap in a hat! Fucking ramen! BELIEVE IT!" What did you expect? This is Naruto Uzumaki we are talking about.

"I found a better use for that mouth of yours, now." Sakura said, she had broken the kiss and had a mischievous smile on her face. Naruto was still blushing furiously and was kind of scared, despite the situation.

"Sakura-chan, what's—" Naruto was once again cut off. Sakura put a finger over his lips.

"Shh, what did I tell you? This mouth is now to be used for kissing me." She said. Sakura was slightly blushing as well. Her look suddenly turned serious again.

"You love me, do you promise?"

"Hai, I do."

"Naruto . . . you're mine."

Naruto's eyes widened again. He could hardly believe this.

"From now on, you're mine from the top of your head to the bottom of your feet, not even one hair is anyone else's." Sakura said it as if it were the absolute truth. She put her arms around Naruto and hugged him. Feeling a little catty again, she whispered into his ear, "If you cheat on me, I'll kill you. If you even touch another woman I'll kill you. No come to think of it, I'll kill you if you even talk with another woman." Once again, Sakura's tone sounded like the absolute truth.

Naruto himself was in utter disbelief, so he decided to test this situation. Yeah this was a dream, and he was going to wake up from it at any minute. So this next deal would be no problem, he'd wake up and get some ramen at Ichiraku, _drool ramen_, Naruto thought.

"Well what if I wanted to talk with or hug Tsunade-no-baa-chan, she hugs me sometimes you know, and even other times, kisses me on the forehead—OW!" Sakura in his ramblings had bit him a little hard on his earlobe. Yup this was real all right, and Naruto definitely wasn't dreaming.

"Test me again, and next time it will be a more sensitive part than your ear," Sakura said with complete candor.

"Hai! From now on I'll only talk with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly let out in a nervous flash.

"Baka, don't make promises you can't keep," Sakura said smiling, "Then me too, from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet . . . every single bit of me, without anything left out . . . I'll become yours Naruto."

"Sakura-chan . . ." Naruto said in utter awe of her words as he began to sweat a little.

"Shh, Naruto. From now on please call me just Sakura, ne?"

Naruto actually looked a little hurt and pouted at this. "But I like Sakura-chan!" Sakura in response simply leaned over and started kissing on his earlobe where she had bit him.

"Just Sakura", she whispered again and then blew on her bite mark. The shivers sent down Naruto's spine could've caused an earthquake if he wasn't careful.

Sakura leaned into Naruto's mouth once again, she cupped his face and kissed him, this time she used her tongue and licked around his lips, coaxing Naruto's own and they battled in an aggressive tongue war. The blood in Naruto's head was starting to head south. Sakura took note and could feel the hardness of his erection growing in his lap against her body, she honestly didn't mind the feeling and enjoyed it.

Sakura knew this was their chance, this was their night, so she whispered, "Naruto . . . make love to me tonight . . .please . . . make me yours."

Naruto suddenly stopped. He gently put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and broke the kiss. Pushing her away. Naruto got up and turned, looking out the window.

Sakura was confused and disappointed by this, but in a way she understood. She waited patiently, she knew that Naruto would explain this to her.

Naruto once again turned around and moved toward the door, "C'mon I'll walk you home before it's too late--"

It was time for Sakura to try a more direct approach; she grabbed his arm and hand. "No."

Uh-oh, Naruto was in a bit of a bind now, "No . . .?"

"Not tonight," Sakura confirmed her answer, "Naruto . . . I think it's time, don't you?"

Naruto slumped his shoulders in defeat, something was bothering him and he was in some distress. Sakura instantly wanted to help him quell that.

"Sigh. Sakura-ch--Sakura, I would want nothing more than for us to make love tonight. It's just . . . I want it to be right. That's what you deserve, more than (Naruto spread out his arms representing the room) this. No distractions, not when I'm tired and injured, not with-with-with _Naruto had trouble stating Orochimaru_ this hanging over us, or--"

"And will there ever be a day when that happens?" Sakura said while grasping onto Naruto's hand.

During all of Naruto's rambling, it came to Sakura, _so that's what it is. He's still a clueless idiot. But he's a noble, clueless idiot, that's why I love him. Well I'll show him._

"Naruto, I am here for you. I . . . I love you. For everything you are, for everything you think you aren't. Distracted or not, tired or not, injured or not, in danger or not, you're still the man I love. You're my lover. And the dearest thing in the world to me," Sakura said this while gently cupping her hands over the whisker marks over Naruto's face.

Naruto was in complete and utter awe of her confession, he was totally at her mercy. Sakura then moved so that her whole body was touching Naruto's, her firm breasts were pressing against his chest through their clothes. The closeness itself was making Naruto very tense.

"Let me prove it," Sakura said as she leaned in to kiss Naruto's open mouth, it was a long, slow and passionate kiss. It broke and they looked into each other's eyes. Naruto saw her love and passion shining through, and Sakura saw the same, then they went together for another kiss and this time Naruto grasped Sakura to her, putting his arms around her fit and athletic body, and Sakura put her arms around Naruto's neck and shoulders, wanting to be as close as possible to him, not wanting to be away from him ever again.

Sakura sneakily maneuvered them back toward the bed where she gently shoved Naruto down on it, promising quickly that she would return. She went over to the door to his room. Closing and locking it. She performed a few simple seals and touched her hand to the door. They would have complete privacy tonight, no pervert would try to come in and do research or take notes on their special night.

Naruto leaned up on his elbows, he was clearly nervous, "Are you sure this is ok, Sakura?"

Sakura walked over to Naruto and eased down on him, hugging him and snuggling into his strong and muscular body, she leaned up to his ear again, "I really need you tonight, ne?" Naruto gulped, how many times had he dreamed of this happening, it was almost surreal, and he felt like he was about to explode.

Sakura covered his face in butterfly kisses, focusing especially on the whisker marks on his face. Sakura's kisses were so tender and soft, like she was taking special care in putting as much love into each one, showing Naruto that she loved all of him, jinchuuriki or no.

Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear, "Naruto, tonight . . . you're all mine."

End of chapter 1.

Well that's what I have to start with. Please read and reply/review what have you. I'd always like to see some feedback.


	2. Better Than Our Best

**Author's Notes:**

Hey folks. Thanks for the positive feedback for the first chapter. I hope this one is to your liking.

Anyway, from this I'd like to do the whole big action adventure story some way. But that will take some time.

Basically the premise is, set a couple years after the current manga storyline, the threat of Orochimaru is growing and finally has to be dealt with. Orochimaru is planning his last ditch invasion of Konoha, to end it for good, the Final Battle. That final battle will be Orochimaru vs. Naruto because, I don't know it just feels right to me. It is a Naruto/Sakura story.

I grabbed the titles from a series of Ring of Honor events, because well, just cool titles. ROH, please don't sue me, I'm a loyal and paying fan.

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Naruto and Sakura continued to make out on his hospital bed, Sakura noted he was getting quite good at it and enjoyed the taste of his lips and the feel of his tongue stroking her own. What really subdued Naruto is when Sakura took Naruto's lower lip into her mouth and proceeded to suck and nibble on it. The young male ninja moaned into submission. Naruto was really in trouble, this girl, no this woman knew all his weaknesses, but then, she always did.

Sakura then lifted her leg and sat astride her boyfriend. She could feel his growing hardness against her lower-extremities, a wonderful feeling for them both. Sakura grabbed Naruto's bandaged hand, and brought it up to her face. She tenderly kissed it, distracting Naruto from the pain of the inflicted wounds. This wasn't ninjutsu or charka use, it was Sakura's own special technique.

Naruto moved the hand to up to her face, slowly running his thumb across Sakura's lip. Sakura once again clutched Naruto's hand and slowly brought it down to her chest. She prompted Naruto to raise his other appendage to her chest as well. She guided his hands and gently pushed them against her soft breasts, showing Naruto what she liked and how to play with them. Naruto loved the feeling, they were so soft and pliable, and they over-flowed his large hands as he tried to hold onto as much as he could; he almost didn't notice as Sakura lowered the zipper on her shirt.

Sakura lifted her arms out of her sleeveless, outer-garment, her upper-torso now only clad in a black sports bra which highlighted her fit and sexy mid-riff. She crossed her arms over the piece of clothing and lifted it up, exposing her breasts to Naruto for the first time. Naruto's eyes widened, and he marveled at her, she was so beautiful. Sakura started to blush a little from his scrutiny, but then began to moan in delight when Naruto lifted his hands to her bare breasts, utilizing the techniques she tutored with him earlier, "Sakura, you're so beautiful," Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto. And now, I want to see more of you," Sakura said as she began to work on Naruto's clothes. With his assistance she lifted his slightly baggy shirt over his head, letting Sakura see his well-toned and muscular body.

Unfortunately his abdomen was taped up. One particularly nasty wound near his heart had yet to heal, Sakura would have to be careful. Sakura noticed another mark on the left side of his chest, near his shoulder. There was a clear almost circular scar shape there, the size of a soft-ball, the skin slightly discolored. Instantly, Sakura realized what it was and almost started to cry. But she didn't let it go that far, tonight she was with Naruto and would put those thoughts aside.

Naruto saw her looking thoughtfully at the particularly old wound, "that one . . . it cut into me deep . . . deeper than any other, I guess that's why it never fully healed. I still wonder about it though." Naruto didn't say the rest, that perhaps the reason it didn't fully heal is because he didn't want it to, and wanted to keep it as a reminder. _Another time _he thought. Now he didn't want a bunch of melodrama to spoil the mood.

Sakura kissed her hand and then put it to the scar, the gentle pressure causing Naruto to sigh in relief. Sakura leaned down, and pressed her breasts to Naruto's chest, the feeling of her nipples rubbing against his skin driving him crazy. Sakura started kissing around Naruto's neck and shoulder area. She began to gently suck on the area where neck met shoulder, carefully applying pressure with her teeth and then sucking on Naruto's skin. Naruto's breathing began to pick up and he nearly started to pant. When Sakura was done she surveyed her handiwork, a nicely fresh and reddened love-bite mark. She smiled brightly and kissed Naruto again, "Now you have my scar, I like this one a lot better," she said and then began kissing his chin and down his neck and throat. She then boldly licked a line down his chest, dragging her breasts down his body, a special feeling Naruto loved. Sakura paid special attention to pepper little kisses around the wound close to his heart. She even kissed where his abdomen was taped up, where the Kyuubi's seal would be.

Sakura got to his pants. She undid the button and pulled the zipper down, Naruto helped her ease the pants off his body. He did this before remembering what he was wearing under them. Sakura smiled and held in some giggles, looking at his froggy/toad patterned underwear.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "That's ok Naruto, we'll just have to take them off then," Sakura said slyly as she put her fingers on the elastic getting ready to pull them down.

"Wait!" Naruto said, stopping her, his hands covering her own.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking up and making eye contact with Naruto. Naruto blushed even more, "Sai--he said--" his insecurities were again laid to rest by Sakura.

While still looking at him, "You think I care about what that metrosexual queen thinks?" Sakura asked, she the proceeded to perform an interesting action, causing Naruto to blush a shade of red never before discovered in the spectrum of light.

"No, but--" Naruto stammered.

"Not a butt, Naruto," Sakura said as this time she did pull his boxer shorts down over his legs and off his feet. Her following actions were even more interesting than before causing Naruto to nearly go mad with pleasure.

"Sakura, you're so good, so amazing!" Naruto gasped.

There was the sound of an audible pop, "I know," she returned, "Tsunade didn't just train me in medical and fighting skills you know," she said seductively.

"Eh, really?" Naruto asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes, she said it's important that a woman knows how to take control over her man." And with that Sakura got up and off the bed. She started to slowly sway her hips as she put her hands into her tights, she kicked her sandals away and off her feet, and began to lower her pants off her body, revealing that she was wearing grey athletic style underwear, which Naruto found sexy as hell on her. Sakura walked back over to Naruto and got back on top of him. Sakura laid her torso over his, rubbing her breasts all over his chest, sighing in delight and enjoying the sensations.

Naruto deciding to be a little bit more active, used his hands to start exploring her now nearly naked and beautiful body. Sakura was so tightly built, but her skin was still so soft and smooth, he stroked his hands over her back and then began to grasp her soft and amazing ass, Sakura audibly sighing over the attention.

"I keep worrying you might hit me for this," Naruto teased.

"Stop, and I just might!"

"Hn. I'll keep that in mind," Naruto said before he pulled her down to him and he quickly flipped her over as Sakura squealed in surprise. Naruto now had the tables turned on her.

"Naruto, be careful, your injuries, remember?" Sakura said.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"You better," Sakura said in what was a clear demand. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sakura again, sharing more wonderful kisses with her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and shoulders, rubbing her hands through his hair, wanting him as close to her as possible. Naruto began to kiss down toward her shapely and curvy breasts. He grasped them with his hands and kissed all around the left one, ignoring Sakura's nipple. Sakura began to pant and was getting quite impatient, she tried to get Naruto to move his head to where she wanted it to be, but he wouldn't budge, "Naruto! Please!" Naruto then promptly sucked Sakura's nipple into his mouth, applying a rather firm suction all around it. Sakura nearly screamed, "Naruto! AHH! Oh Kami-sama!" Sakura arched her back, trying to feed more of her breast to him. Naruto wrapped his arms under and around her back to keep her balanced, and gladly obliged her.

Sakura encouraged him to give her other twin some attention and this time Naruto gently scraped his teeth across her right nipple, causing Sakura to yelp. Naruto looked up to apologize for possibly hurting her, but she just shoved his head back to where it belonged, wanting him to feast until his heart's content. Naruto continued sucking on Sakura's nipple and began strongly swiping it with his tongue. Sakura loved the attention and clutched his head to her bosom, she gently stroked his thick and spikey blonde locks, encouraging him on.

"Naruto, please take them off," Sakura asked. Naruto understood. He put his hands in her underwear as she lifted her hips up, once it was gone they would be completely naked together for the first time. Naruto removed her panties.

"Naruto! Please! I need you now!" Sakura was starting to get quite anxious with need, she knew what came next.

"Whenever Jiraiya had a woman around, he was able to touch a spot on her that made her really happy," Naruto teased as he gently applied pressure to a special area and Sakura did scream.

"That bastard, having sex with a woman right in front of you! I'll kill him!"

Naruto leaned down to her side to kiss her openly moaning mouth, catching it with his own, "It's ok Sakura, we're together now, and you seem to react pretty positively to it," he said before softly pushing his thumb over her special spot.

"Naruto! Now please!" Naruto nodded, if he was ever nervous during this session before, it nowhere near matched how he felt now.

Suddenly, Naruto just remembered something, "Wait Sakura . . . what about protection? What if you get--"

"Pregnant? Its ok Naruto, I got it covered. Besides, all active kunoichi are required to use birth control . . . very effective birth control."

Naruto frowned sheepishly, ". . . I didn't know that."

"Well sweetie, it's not exactly something you are supposed to know." Sakura was getting even more anxious and had wrapped her legs around Naruto's lower torso, locking them at the ankles.

"Sakura . . . if it hurts, just tell me, and I will stop, I promise you--" Naruto said before once again being cut off by Sakura's fingers to his lips.

"Naruto, what did I say about this mouth. I know it will hurt, but I'm willing to accept that because, because I love you. You and only you can do this to me, understand?" Naruto silently nodded in reply.

After a bout of passionate love-making, when they both came down from their mutual climax, Naruto collapsed on top of Sakura, his head resting on her breasts, which Sakura kept holding on top of her, gently petting his hair. Naruto started to move, but Sakura kept her legs locked around him, not wanting him to move off her, she wanted him right where he was.

"Please stay," Sakura whispered.

"You sure? It's not uncomfortable is it?" Naruto asked with love and concern in his eyes.

Sakura shook her head, "Ie, I like your weight on me." Naruto began to blush even more at her comments even after all they had done together. Sakura saw this and giggled and started to kiss his head and running her fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is getting pretty long you know, and it's getting really messy," Sakura observed.

"Hm, I guess I should get it cut shorter again soon," Naruto said, not taking too much note.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked after a pause.

"Hm?"

"Promise me you'll let me cut your hair . . . after tomorrow."

Naruto looked up into her jade eyes, "Sakura . . . I . . . yes, I promise you can cut my hair after tomorrow."

"Arigato, Naruto," Sakura said before nuzzling her face into Naruto's neck and giving it a kiss before they both fell asleep together. A while later they both woke up for another round of love-making, this time with Sakura getting to be on top, giving Naruto a chance to relax his injuries. Then they laid awake together, with Sakura's leg and arm draped over Naruto, while she half-rested on his chest and shoulder.

Sakura could feel the gentle thump of Naruto's heartbeat, she loved the feeling and it comforted her, she tried to take comfort in it as much as she could. This was a feeling she never wanted to lose. 

"Naruto, I finally realized something, what's most precious to me, the thing I want to protect more than anything and never want to part with," Sakura softly said.

Naruto was listening and took it in, he looked ready to say something rather grave, "Sakura, soon, I don't know what will happen--"

Sakura looked up at Naruto, staring into his beautiful and deep blue eyes, as tears started to well up in her own. She placed her hand over Naruto's heart and gently stroked his chest, "This is what's most precious to me, Naruto. This is what I will protect. No matter . . . no matter what happens, I will always keep this safe and cherish it above all else."

Naruto was rendered nearly speechless, while Sakura started to cry softly into his shoulder, tears started to fall from his eyes as well. Years ago Naruto said he would stop crying, except when sometimes it would be OK to cry, this situation was the latter.

Later, early in the morning after the sun had risen, Naruto and Sakura dressed, exchanging little touches, caresses, and kisses, almost tempting each other to go back to bed, but today returning to life was unavoidable. Sakura released her seal on the door to the hospital room, and heard something on the other side. Her eyebrow suddenly twitched in anger and realization, she opened the door quickly and moved aside.

Konoha special Jounin, Kakashi Hatake, the legendary Sannin and best-selling erotica author, Jiraiya, and the Fifth Hokage of Konoha herself, Tsunade all tumbled into the room, falling flat on their faces.

"Old man! What the hell! Kakashi-sensei! Tsunade-no-baa-chan! What the fuck were you guys doing out there? And don't you dare freaking say research Ero-sennin, or I swear to Kami-sama right here and now I will be all over you like a monkey on a cupcake!" Rage started to well in Naruto. Kakashi had cleverly and shiftily made a hasty exit in the commotion.

Jiraiya got up casually dusted himself off, "In case you didn't notice we are in the middle of a crisis. And we couldn't find the Hokage's apprentice and one of the village's top jounin. That warranted concern, and certain _investigation_. So now we found you both, safe and sound, investigation solved." Jiraiya's eyes then flit to Naruto and Sakura, and a very perverted grin broke out on his face, "So it seems you two were alone in here for . . . a considerable amount of time," Jiraiya whipped out his note pad, "anything you'd care to share with your masters?"

Sakura was blushing and straddling the line between anger and embarrassment, but she was way too embarrassed about being found out like this by her sensei of all people to let her anger explode. Naruto on the other hand was starting to resemble something out of a Hollywood disaster movie, "Damn you Ero-sennin!" Naruto started to simmer like a great volcanic peak before its eruption, while Jiraiya was in his own perverted world, imagining what . . . well figure it out. Tsunade decided to step in before things got really nasty and simply elbowed Jiraiya through the floor. Time for the Hokage to act like a Hokage.

"Naruto, I want you to report to Battle Station 0 immediately," Tsunade commanded.

"But Baa-chan!" Naruto said almost sounding like a little boy once again

"No buts, and stop freaking calling me that! And do something about your sensei that's most likely picking plaster splinters out of his ass in the lobby."

"But Baa-chan you were the one that put him there! After both of you were eavesdropping!" Naruto exclaimed incredulously.

"Naruto," Sakura said with all kindness, walking over to Naruto and grasping his hands, "do what your elder tells you, we'll talk later, ne?" Sakura said, smiling and winking at him.

Naruto instantly softened up and nodded, "Hn, see ya later Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto said and quickly pecked Sakura on the cheek before taking off and jumping through the hole in the floor.

Sakura was now as red as a ripe tomato, Tsunade leaned in behind Sakura, grinning slyly, "that good, huh? We'll talk later."

EPILOGUE/PREVIEW:

Naruto and Jiraiya were side by side, on top of the Hokage mountain in Konoha. Naruto stared out toward the horizon. In the distance, a small patch of dark clouds were visible. The clouds which would eventually grow closer and grow into a storm.

Naruto gazed out with all gravity, "Hey Ero-sennin?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya asked while writing some notes in his personal scrolls, some of which he would be sending out soon.

"Do you really think I can beat him?"

"Hmmm. Well . . . probably not. But you are resourceful every once in a while, you might figure something out," Jiraiya said with little conviction. Naruto deflated and a large drop of sweat appeared on the back of his head.

"So that's it then. We go out and try to match their strength, use some sneakiness, and hope I can pull something out?"

Jiraiya stopped with his scroll writing and looked up at his young charge, "Naruto, don't over-think it, you'll just give your brain a cramp. We've both matched Orochimaru before, but ultimately failed in defeating him for good. In order to do that, you are going to have to find parts of yourself you've never used before, you'll have to find your limit and pass it, even at the point of death. That's what it very well might take, do you understand?"

"Yes, yes I do." Naruto said with complete sincerity.

"Alright, we're good for now then," Jiraiya said and went back to his scroll calligraphy.

"You seem pretty laid back about all this Ero-sennin," Naruto observed.

"Someone has to be. You know, Naruto, I once had a friend that used to say, 'whatever happens, happens.'"

"Oh, what happened to him?" Naruto asked, genuinely interested.

"I think a cat killed him or something like that," Jiraiya said as he finished up his calligraphy and rolled up his scrolls packing them in. Naruto once again deflated and sweat-dropped.

In the distance on the ground in the village, Naruto could see a flash of light, a signal command.

"Looks like I'm needed at the moment," Naruto said but procrastinated a bit, like he was looking for words. "Hey Ero—ie . . . Jiraiya-sama," Naruto's use of the term quickly startled Jiraiya and got his attention, "I just want you to know . . . that despite everything, I'm glad I'm your apprentice. Anyway, late," Naruto quickly dashed off to his next destination.

Jiraiya remained, looking out toward the darkness that lay ahead, "You're a good kid. You really are just like the 4th you know. That guy . . . he never called me Jiraiya-sama either . . . until right before that time all those years ago. Naruto, just like him, I'll stand by you to the end."

**THE END . . . For now.**


End file.
